Unprecendented
by Commander In Chief Contest
Summary: What happens when the President of the United States falls in love with their VP? * There is some violence, but not described in great detail or graphic nature. No character death.


**Story Title: Unprecendented**

**Summary: What happens when the President of the United States falls in love with their VP?**

*** There is some violence, but not described in great detail or graphic nature. No character death.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 8166**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**2022-February**_

"Come in."

I hear the door open but don't bother to look up at whoever has knocked; that is until I hear his voice.

"Hey. Jasper said you had about 15 minutes, and I was wondering if we could talk." He's quiet and reserved, so I know this must be serious.

"Of course, Edward. Come in. Have a seat," I say and set my work to the side.

We're busy right now; in a crunch, so to speak, and I need to keep my eye on the prize. We both do. The look on his face tells me he needs my full attention though, so he'll have it.

"Thanks. I know it's a difficult time, so I appreciate—"

I wave him off. "I'll always do what I can to make time for you. What's up?" I lean back in my chair and try to relax a bit. If there were some sort of crisis, I would already know. Our jobs, our lives, are so important, nothing, even a minute something, would slip by.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of soul searching and thinking … about everything. My career, my ambitions, where I want to go from here, and us." He's locked eyes on mine, and I can't break my focus. To say I didn't imagine this would be a lie, but I didn't think it would be now.

"I'm so proud of the work that I've done, the work you've done, and what we've created together. I love making things work with you and, quite frankly, I don't want it to end when business hours are over." He smiles, and I see the grin of a man who is letting his guard down.

"Our business hours are never over." I sigh, stand and walk around the desk to him. "Not really."

"You know what I mean." He seems just as confident as day one. I can't deny how attracted I am to that.

"So, what are you proposing?" I ask as I sit in the chair next to him. He inhales deeply, then slides to the floor and lands on one knee.

"I've loved before, and she was kind and gracious. Smart and funny." He explains, and I can see the tears in his eyes match the ones forming in mine.

"She was beautiful and tenacious. She was loved by everyone. I mean … everyone." I enunciate every syllable to make my point.

"I'm also lucky enough to love another woman who is all of those things and more. A woman who is also loved by everyone." He mimics me as he reaches into his pocket and produces a small velvet box.

"Marry me. Let me show you how lucky we can be together. Let's make a life and run the show together. It's been us for the past two years. I love you, more than I thought I'd ever be able to love again." The tears are falling now, and I know he's thinking of Kate. She wanted him to move on and be happy. To love again.

"I love you. I do. Aren't you worried about what people will say? What the press will say? Has it been long enough in the public's mind? We haven't even said we're dating! It'll be chaos!" I leap out of my chair and begin to pace.

"We'll lose all the momentum we've gained. Edward, we'll lose." I say and stop to stare at him.

I watch as he stands and marches towards me. His hands grip my shoulders firmly, and he looks into my eyes, my heart, my soul.

"We could lose all of this," he glances around. "Or we could lose us. It has always been your choice." He cups my cheeks, and I know. I'd give up everything to be his. With his ring on my finger and his hand in mine, we can do anything.

I raise up and press my lips to his and nod. I mumble a "yes" against his lips and he laughs and swings me around.

"I think we should publicly date for a while though, before we announce an engagement." I say as he slips the ring onto my finger.

"Fine. You can just wear this in private for now. In fact, I'd like to only see you wearing only this in private later." He kisses me again, and I melt into him. "I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Well, technically, I'll be Ms. Swan. But …"

"Wait...So, tell me, Mr. Vice President, what happens if the Vice President marries the President?" I ask as I pull away to look at him.

"I have no idea, Madam President. We're charting new territory here. It's completely unprecedented."

_TWO YEARS PRIOR_

"_Welcome back to our election night coverage. Our news for you right now is that our projection shows Senator Swan will take her home state of Arizona. That is huge win for the Senator tonight seeing as she is the, oh! I'm getting word that we have a projection from Senator Cullen's home state of Washington in their favor. That certainly comes as no surprise, but we do have analyst, Tanya Denali, and she's here to give us her impressions of the election thus far tonight. Tanya, thank you for being here."_

"_Thank you for having me. Obviously, it's been a tight race tonight. We have Senator Swan polling at 57 percent right now. Both Senator Swan and Senator Dwyer have led impeccable campaigns. You have Senator Dwyer, with over 25 years of experience, not only in local government in his home state of Virginia, but with two terms in the Senate._

"_We cannot ignore the biggest play here though, and this will rile up a lot of your viewers, but I mean no offense. With the passing six months ago of Senator Cullen's wife and him choosing not to drop out of the race, you have to wonder how many voters are casting sympathy votes. The Senator and his wife were always very open about her battle with cancer, not only the first time, but also this tragic last time. We're honestly seeing a lot of states voting in a different direction than we would have anticipated, and I believe that is in large part due to this."_

"Dear God, Jasper, can we sue that woman?" I feel it's a valid question as I step off the treadmill and grasp a water bottle.

"What would you suggest we sue her for?" Jasper asks me as he hands me a towel and grins. "That gingham suit she's wearing is awful. It's not 1993."

Jasper Whitlock has been with me since the beginning. My steadfast companion, my campaign advisor, and usually my plus one. If all goes to plan tonight, I'll make him my Chief of Staff.

"She just … is she really insinuating that people are voting because Kate died?" I cough as I choke a bit on the water and on the mention of Kate, even from my own lips. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "He's not watching this, right? I mean, you set him up with a distraction, right?"

"He's not seeing this. Probably." Jasper tells me as he types away on his iPhone. I assume it's a message to whoever is babysitting Edward at the moment. My phone has been turned off for the last six hours. I want to turn it on and call his parents to apologize for this insipid woman.

This isn't my fault or his.

"He's at the batting cages," Jasper says and nods back towards the television. "It looks like they're going to call it soon. They're projecting you with 57 percent. We're not going to beat that."

I nod and move to the bathroom.

"Ten minutes, Jasper." He nods and steps out of the hotel room door. He'll stand guard for eight and a half minutes, because he knows I really only need six to shower and put myself back together.

It looks like we won, and I'm pretty sure we fought a clean fight. Edward and I came in hard on education, gun control and the formulation of new gun laws, and equal rights across the board. We were not only the underdogs who got the nomination, we were also the weakest candidates and held the lowest poll numbers for 10 straight weeks.

The hot shower feels incredible. In 3 minutes, I'm clean and out in a scratchy hotel robe trying to decide between the red power suit or the blue power suit.

"Bella?" Jasper asks through the door. "Alice and Edward are here."

"45 seconds, Jas," I call back and quickly pull on the underpinnings. Edward will stand by the door with Jasper with his back to me. Jasper is a brazen idiot and he's gay, so he'll do whatever he wants. Alice will pick out my suit and coordinate Edward's tie to match.

A knock and the door opens again. I have to smirk as Edward literally backs into the room.

"Bella...the blue," Alice says as she takes the red and hangs it back up.

I begin to don the suit. I notice Edward reach into his pocket and pulls out a matching tie.

"You look lovely. Pantyhose?" Alice asks as I slip into my shoes.

"Never." I grin, and Edward clears his throat. "Turn around, Edward. Can you guys give us a few minutes?" I move to push Alice and Jasper out the door.

"You don't have a few minutes," Jasper starts and begins to flip open his notebook.

"Jasper, you should be getting a phone call and a visitor in a moment. If it goes the way we all want it to, we won't have any time for ourselves for the next four years." I sigh as I move Jasper and Alice into the hallway. "Get out."

"I'm fine, Bella." Edward says as soon as the door is shut. "I heard about it; of course, I did." He walks to the window and looks out. "We did the right thing; I know we did. I know I did. Kate and I were prepared for this with the first diagnosis. She always wanted me to stay on my career path, to follow my dreams."

He turns to look at me and the tears are rolling down his face. I walk to him and wrap him in a soft hug.

I was a bridesmaid in Kate and Edward's wedding. We've been friends for years. We've cried and laughed together, and in the last 3 years, I became a confidant and fighter for both of them. When Kate died, Edward and I closed the gap between my friend's husband and his wife's friend and just … were friends.

"It's okay, Edward. You did the right thing." I rub his back and feel his grip on me tighten.

"You guys …" I didn't hear Jasper come back in. Edward and I pull apart slightly and look to him.

"They called it, and it's official. You won, by a 59 percent margin!" Jasper looks a little stunned, and his phone is ringing like crazy. Alice is beaming and on her phone. I can her saying 'no comment' and 'the President Elect will be addressing that at her acceptance rally'."

"Bella, you did it," Edward says and hugs me again.

"We did it, Edward," I tell him as I pull away and stare up at him. "It's time for a victory lap. Are you ready?"

He nods and very quickly and deliberately kisses me. It isn't the chaste kiss on the lips he and I have accidentally shared before. There isn't a lot of passion behind this one either, but I feel the spark. When he pulls away his cheeks are rosy. He grins and then walks to the door.

I push it away, because, in 30 seconds, our lives are going to drastically change forever.

_**2021**_

"Madam President?" Jasper asks as he walks into my office from his.

"What is it, Jasper?" I ask as I sit down at my desk for the first time this afternoon. I'm exhausted already. There's a state dinner planned for tonight, and I don't sleep well before events like this; I never have.

"Did you know if I were married, the planning of this state dinner would fall on the First Gentleman to make all the decisions?" I ask as Jasper stands in front of my desk. "I mean, yes, I care that whether we eat wild caught Alaskan salmon versus tilapia-"

"Because you hate tilapia." He points out and I nod.

"Keep your voice down. There are ears everywhere." I grin. "I just don't understand why I couldn't have delegated this to Emmett and made him the fall guy."

"You did. Emmett created four amazing menus, which you tasted and then turned down, and then you decided to take this over yourself," Jasper says as he opens his notebook. "Also, I thought you weren't crazy about the term 'First Gentlemen'?"

"I'm not. It sounds icky." I motion to the sofa, "Have a seat." I move to the armchair next to him and look at him.

Jasper gets this pinched look on his face when he's going to bring something up that we've already gone over, usually multiple times, and something I don't want to discuss again. "You need a date for tonight."

"I have a date for tonight, or is the Vice President somehow otherwise engaged?" I ask sweetly.

We've been over this many, many times before.

Since taking office as an unmarried woman who wasn't in a long-term relationship, Edward had become my defacto plus one. We'd been criticized for our close relationship and the fact that it seemed that the President and Vice President spent much of their time together, running the country, but we were more often than not praised for making the situation work. Here we were, two single people with the two most demanding jobs in the country, supporting each other whenever possible.

"About that." Jasper pauses and he looks ill. "Either you need to find a date or we need to release to the press that you and the Vice President have been seeing each other socially for the past four months."

There's the other shoe.

"Am I standing up? Because I should probably sit down," I say blandly, and Jasper snorts.

"Did you two really think I wouldn't know?"

"We really just thought you'd have more sense not to bring it up yourself," I mutter.

"I'm sorry, Madam President, but this could lead to a situation if we don't get in front of it."

"How long have you known?" I ask as I move back towards my desk and push the page button on the intercom.

"Well, four months is approximately 120 days, so I'd say, 118." He says a little ruefully.

The door to the Oval Office opens and my assistant, Emmett, enters.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Tell the Vice President I need to see him immediately. With Jasper," I add before Emmett leaves.

"118 days, huh? Kept that one close to the chest, didn't you?" I ask, and Jasper snorts.

"You're one to talk … Ma'am."

"How? I mean, how did you find out?"

"May I sit, Ma'am?" I gesture to the sofa again and he tentatively perches on the edge of the cushion. "118 days ago, you invited myself and a few senior staff members to the residence for breakfast and mentioned that the Vice President would be joining us. Of course, after that morning I assumed it was to inform us that you two were … well, anyway we were all there, and you cleared the servers and agents out of the room and began to speak when Emmett came in to inform us there had been an explosion at an elementary in Nebraska."

"Oak Grove Elementary. A gas line exploded. 30 people were injured; two kids and one teacher died." I inhaled deeply. I remembered that day clearly.

There are many things a president will be remembered for, but a crisis will always make the top of the list.

"There was a moment when we were all leaving the residence, and the Vice President stopped you," Now, Jasper looked uncomfortable. I knew how he felt. "He grabbed your hand, and you motioned the agents away. I only turned around to ask a question, and I felt like I was interrupting the most intimate thing I had ever seen in my life."

A knock at the door has us both jumping in our seats.

"The Vice President, Ma'am."

"Thanks, Emmett." I watch as Edward walks in. I can read this man's mood just by his face in a matter of seconds; right now, he's concerned, and he has every right to be.

"Well, Edward, the cat's outta the bag." I gesture to the sofa across from Jasper, and he walks towards it to take a seat.

"Which cat and which bag are you referring to Ma'am?" he asks and then his face drops a little. "You just called me Edward."

"Well, I thought calling you 'sugar lips' might be too much for Jasper to bear." I smile sweetly and then roll my eyes. "So, he knows."

"Obviously. Since when?"

"Oak Grove."

Edward sighs and leans back. "You want to go public." Jasper nodded, "And you don't." I nodded.

"Well, she's the boss, Jasper." Edward said and grinned. "Is that all?"

"Of course, that's not all!" Jasper yells, jumping out of his seat. "Do you understand how this will look if it gets out? The President is approving everything for her boyfriend. The VP is approving everything for his girlfriend. The press will have a field day!"

"Jasper, why don't you sit down before you blow a fuse, huh?" I get up and walk around the room. "We already support each other 100 percent on everything. Nothing is changing. My seeing Edward socially in no way inhibits my ability to govern the country."

"The press won't see it that way."

"Who gives a shit about the press! What will the voters think?" I know I have a point, whether it's good or not is up for debate.

"For the sake of argument, let's say that was the president speaking and not my girlfriend." Edward says with a slight grimace. "At least you have the wherewithal to look ashamed.

"But, seeing as I knew what you meant, let me tell Jasper something." Edward focuses his attention and clears his throat. "Three months ago, I did that piece for Vanity Fair. When the issue came out, there was a link for their website with 'behind the scenes' photos and quotes. They put up a two-question poll. The first question was 'Do you think the Vice President should start dating again?' 92 percent of their readers answered yes. Do you know what the second question was?" He looked smug. I mean, Edward always tended to look smug, but damn.

"Was it 'Who should the Vice President be dating?'?" Jasper asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll admit this is a low number, but given the demographic I'm sure we can understand why. But 63 percent think that Bella and I should date." He sits back and winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"And the other 37 percent?" Jasper asks.

"Well, 24 percent think that the Vice President should date them, the reader that is. I believe the last 13 percent believe he should date some other politician." I stare at Jasper until he looks at me.

"I would venture to guess that if we polled the public, they would want to see their President happy," I say and raise my hand to silence my chief before he can even open his mouth. "But Edward and I have discussed this. Four months isn't long enough to make the decision to go public. Just like the afternoon of the state dinner isn't the time to change the guest list and announce that the VP will not be escorting me."

I rise and move back behind my desk.

"I believe we're done here."

They both move towards Jasper's office and I distinctly hear my chief say, "Sometimes she terrifies me."

"I like it."

_**2022-September**_

The sudden and shrill rings from the telephone at my bedside cause me to bolt upright and grope wildly for it.

"Yes?" My voice is gravelly and not just a little shaky.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you this early, but Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Hale, and Ms. Cullen are on their way up to the residence. There's been a development they need to discuss with you." Emmett is quiet, and I can tell, even through my sleep induced haze, that something is wrong.

"Alright. Can you send up a lot of coffee please?" I ask before replacing the receiver and sitting up. I'm mustering up the courage to stand when the Weird Sisters knock at my door.

"Come in." I call and stand up and pull on the robe that is at the foot of the bed and shuffle into my slippers. I hear them apologize for the earliness and having to wake me.

"I don't even know what time it is." I look up to them and see that Jasper looks stricken and seems to be supporting Alice, whose face is red and splotchy. Rosalie Hale, my Press Secretary looks calm, but she's got a poker face that could topple even the best in Vegas.

"Alice? What is it?" I ask and take a step towards her. Her tears come quick and she excuses herself to my bathroom.

"What is going on?" My voice is a little louder and stronger. I can feel something in my gut, and I don't like it.

Jasper clears his throat and open his folio, "There was a bombing at the Four Seasons in Cairo about an hour ago. We just received word."

"What about Edward?" I ask and sit back down on the edge of the bed. "Have you heard anything about Edward?"

"He's currently in surgery. We know that he had dinner with a few representatives last night and retired to his room around 8pm. His detail reported that he wanted to take a walk around the gardens of the hotel around 11pm." Jasper is reading from a sheet of paper and refuses to look at me.

"He called me." I say quietly. "Oh god, Alice."

"Ma'am," Jasper says, and I focus on him the best I can. "He walked up to the rear service entrance and into the elevator bank at the rear of the hotel. The blast originated from the southeast corner, which is where he was at the time."

I'm crying now; I can't hold it in. I feel someone wrap their arms around me, and when I inhale, I smell Alice's Chanel No. 5. We hold each other and cry. I hear Jasper continue to explain what happened and Rosalie offer up variations of possible statements from not only The White House, the Office of The President … but also from me.

Edward and I went public with our relationship six months ago, and we're already planning our wedding. I couldn't lose him now.

After Jasper and Rosalie have left and Alice has pushed me into the shower and helped me to change into casual slacks and a sweater, we retreat into the parlor of the residence where I can finally broach the subject.

"Alice? How are you parents?" I grasp her hands as she sucks in a breath.

"They're at my house now." She sighs, "I'll update them when we know something."

"Tell them to come here. We might as well wait together," I say as I move to stand and pace.

We haven't had an update since Jasper received word that Edward was in surgery. I'm not even sure what he's in surgery for, other than to stabilize him so he can be transported back to the States.

I can hear Alice murmuring into her phone and a short sniffle before she sighs again.

"They're on their way."

"Good, we should all be together right now," I say as I text Jasper to let him know that Edward and Alice's parents are on their way.

I head into the hallway, walk back into my bedroom, grab my briefcase, and pop back into the parlor to tell Alice where I'll be.

I know the agents are following me. I know that while their number one priority is my safety, they're also thinking about their fellow agents, and I'm pushing all the good and positive thoughts I can muster out into the universe.

When I reach the Oval, I sit and hold my head in my hands.

"Ma'am?" Jasper's voice rouses me and I look up to see him staring at me hesitantly.

"Rosalie is about to brief the press corp. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are upstairs in the residency with Alice," he looks at me as I lean back in my chair and nod.

"We've had word from Cairo."

I snap my eyes up to stare at him.

"The Vice President is out of surgery. He caught some shrapnel in his right shoulder and some metal lacerated his right thigh. It missed the femoral artery, but there was enough bleeding that surgery was necessary." Jasper takes a seat next to my desk.

"When can he travel?" I ask as I lean back in my chair and let the tears flow. Jasper has seen me cry plenty of times, and he knows that I can't hold it back.

"We're arranging emergency medical transport but it will still be a few hours before he can be airborne." Jasper sighs and takes my hand. "Thank you for not trying to get to him."

"You wouldn't have let me anyway; neither would the joint chiefs."

"They're still in the situation room. We determined who was responsible; some political rebels who were targeting the Egyptian President. We believe their intel was compromised, and that's why -"

"So, Edward could have died because of bad intel? Everyone with him were put in jeopardy because of misinformation?" I can feel the anger bubbling just under the surface.

"The President and the Prime Minister have already found the base of operations and shut them down. Everyone is in custody and will be charged." He's trying to sound calm, but I can hear something else in his voice.

"Ma'am, I understand your concern for the Vice President and even for the agents. When you step into a position of power and politics, this is the reality of life."

I slam my hand down on the desk, "Not my life! Not his life!"

"I'm not running again," I say as I move towards the terrace doors to return to the residency and inform the Cullens of the news.

"Ma'am?" I can hear Jasper calling to me as I exit, but I don't turn around.

An hour later, Edward's father, Carlisle, and I are speaking quietly away from Esme and Alice.

"You should make a statement, Isabella." Carlisle has been telling me this for the better part of the past hour and while I don't disagree with him, I don't think I'm capable of speaking to the press corps.

He grabs my hand and tugs gently until I look at him.

"Bella, we're behind you and you've been with us all day. Esme and I love you and we know how much Edward loves you." He smiles when I suck in a breath and sniff. "It's time."

I hug him tightly and stand, moving quickly to Alice and Esme wrapping them both in my arms from behind.

"I'll be back soon," I say as I move out of the parlor and begin to walk down to the Oval again.

I'm already considering all the things I could say, all the things I want to say, and of course all the things I can never say.

When I reach my desk, I don't feel like the President; I feel like a lost person looking for comfort and answers.

I hit the intercom on my desk and ask Emmett to find Jasper and send him and Rosalie in immediately.

I'm not a cunning person by nature, and being in politics hasn't changed that. However, I am hoping that the emotional state I'm in will help us write this briefing and help me deliver it.

A few minutes later the two of them walk in; Rosalie is a statuesque woman, but looks haggard after the events of the day. Jasper, as always, still looks impeccable. The Windsor knot in his tie is just right, his suit jacket buttoned, and not a hair out of place. The lines on his face look deeper today though; he looks all of his 64 years.

"I'm ready to make a statement." I offer and gesture to the sofas as I get up and move to sit with them. "The family and I are ready to make a joint statement."

"Madam President, are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie looks wary. "The White House has already made a statement." She stops when she looks me in the eye.

"The family and I are ready to make a statement." I repeat myself only because I need to save my voice. It's raw from all the tears I've shed today. "What news do we have?"

Jasper tells me that one of the secret service agents with Edward did not survive, but only because he was doing a perimeter sweep and was closest to where the actual device was. He died buried under debris. Jasper gives me the name and contact information for the agent, and I know that I'll need to steel myself for that phone call later.

"Air Force Two will be airborne in two more hours, but you shouldn't mention that at all," Jasper says as I make a few notes on the pad Rosalie has pulled out.

She takes it from me and frowns. "You can't say this, Ma'am."

"I can say anything I want. I'm not making this statement as the President of the United States; I'm making the statement as his fiancé," I say and stand to pace.

My mind is racing now and I'm worried that I can't do this now or in the very near future.

"Ma'am, you can't condemn the actions that happened." She's pleading with me.

Jasper has looked over my notes and is leaning back with a slightly stunned look.

"Ma'am, Ms. Hale is right. If you condemn them and their actions, you just sound like a scared lover."

I stop and stare at both of them completely exasperated.

"That's what I am!" I scream at them. "Can't you see that?'

I walk over and pick up the file on the dead agent and wave it at them. "Do you know that I have been lucky enough to never have had to make a phone call like the one I'm going to have to make for this." I read the name for the first time. "Samuel Clearwater.

"I can walk out there and speak as a woman, planning her wedding to a man who wasn't even the target and condemn these people for what they've done." I'm pulling on my hair and even in my hurt, fear, and rage in this moment, I can recognize it as such an Edward trait that I've picked up from him.

"I can walk out there and cry and thank a higher power that I don't really believe in for him not being dead. I can say whatever I want." I'm full on crying now, and I know I won't stop until there's nothing left.

I sink to the floor and hear someone slip out of the room.

"You can say whatever you want in this room, Bella." Jasper puts his arms around me and sways softly. "But out there, no matter if you're wearing his ring or not, you're still the President.'

The tears are already ebbing, and I take a deep, shuddering breath.

"You're going to want to talk about what I said earlier, aren't you?" I ask and Jasper smiles ruefully.

"We can talk about that later." He stands and helps me to my feet. I notice that my agents are inside the Oval, and I realize they must have come in when I was screaming and when I went down.

"Stand down, fellas," I say softly. They nod and disperse.

"Go upstairs and clean up. Talk to the Cullens, and ask them to join you." Jasper is walking me to the terrace door. "We can talk about all that once the Vice President is back, safe and sound."

As soon as I get back upstairs, Emmett runs up with a wild look in his eyes.

"Ma'am, line one in your private study." He smiles. I rush into the room and pick up the phone at the desk. I can't speak.

"_Madam President?" _His voice is weak, but the tenor is still there.

"Edward, are you alright? Where are you?" I look up, and Emmett is hovering in the doorway. I put my hand over the receiver and whisper to him to bring Alice and her parents in here.

"_I'm in an ambulance heading to the airfield. I'm barely awake, but I wanted to hear your voice." _I can hear that he's crying, and his tears match my fresh ones.

"I'm so relieved to hear your voice." I look up and see the three Cullens walking in, and I wave them over. "Your family is here with me." I put the line on speaker and he gives them a weak hello.

Alice and Esme hug each other and cry as Carlisle clasps a hand onto my shoulder.

"Son, we're so thankful you're headed home. Are you feeling any pain right now?" Carlisle is a pediatrician, and his little boy is hurt.

"_I can't really feel anything right now, Dad." _He chuckles, _"I'll be home soon."_

I look to Alice and Esme, but the tears and relief has consumed them.

"Your mom and Alice are here, but it's a little too much for them right now," I explain, and Esme sends me a watery smile. "If you wake up on the plane, you can always call again."

"_Can I talk to just you for a second?"_

They all nod and move to leave, but I motion for them to just sit and pick the phone up again.

"I'm here, what's wrong?"

"_I was just thinking that we were going to announce our engagement at the end of the year, but …"_

"Edward? What is it?"

"_When you make whatever statement you're going to make, I want you to wear my ring. Bella, I knew I was never going to die, but I'm tired of hiding and waiting."_

I sighed. "Okay."

"_I just mean, if you're going to go out there and talk about me and how much you love me, you might as well prove it." _This time he laughs, and it's like he's right here next to me.

"Jesus, Edward. I already said I'd do it." I laugh lightly, "You're going to milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?" Teasing is better than crying. I could handle that.

"_You bet your sweet ass."_

Three days later Edward was released from Bethesda and was limping around the East Wing after having taken up what should have traditionally been the First Lady's office space. We wanted to be close to each other, and after the press statement I made with his family next to me and wearing my engagement ring, we were walking a thin line.

Would the voters still respect us and see us as a viable option? Was I going to withdraw my bid and candidacy? How much fallout was there to face for our relationship?

I walk towards the East Wing in the hopes of just catching a glimpse of Edward. He's thrown himself into work, and while I would have thought it was a way to ignore his mental pain and anguish, perhaps Edward really was that dedicated.

The door to his office was open, and I leaned against the jamb, smiling lightly as I listened to him hum lightly to himself while typing. After a few moments, I finally cleared my throat and he smiled when he saw me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Madam President?" He stood and gestured me inside.

The room was still a bit feminine, even for my taste, but I knew Edward didn't really care.

"I really just wanted to check on you." I sat in a chair across from from the desk and smiled, "Are you busy?" I'd been trying my best not to pester him and constantly check up on him, but I worried.

"I was working on something for you, actually." He sat in his desk chair again and sighed deeply. "I've been giving this a lot of thought the last few days, and now that we have some numbers … I don't want to run with you again."

There was a silence that hung around us, and I was admittedly stunned. "Are you going to run on your own ticket?"

He shook his head. "Of course not."

"Are you going to run later on? In a few years maybe?" I leaned forward with my hands on my knees and stared at him.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Are we going to have kids?" I snapped back in my chair and he chuckled. "I don't know what the future holds for us, Bella. What I do know is that I'm done for right now, in this capacity." He stood and limped over to the chair next to me and took my hand.

It reminded me so much of when he visited me six months ago and proposed in my office.

"You're going to run and win, again." His confidence was overwhelming. "I'll be by your side the entire way." He pointed to his computer. "That is my short list of my successors."

"So, you're ready to just be the 'First Gentlemen'? What if I'm done too?" I can feel the tears brimming again.

"You're not. Whatever you told Jasper the other day was said in the heat of the moment." He sighs and kisses my palm. "We've had such a peaceful and almost quiet term, nothing like our predecessors. Your work isn't done, though."

I was laughing through my tears now. I was so lucky that this man knew me so well.

"We'll have to put the wedding off, you know," I say with a resigned sigh.

"Why? We have some lovely grounds here or Camp David." He's grinning. "All we really have to put off is the long, fun honeymoon." He stands. I can see he needs to stretch his leg and walk, so I rise and link my arm with his. We walk out into the hall together.

"I might not win."

"Yes you will."

_**2023-March**_

"_In an official statement from the White House, Press Secretary, Rosalie Hale has confirmed that President Swan and Vice President Cullen were married in small ceremony in the Rose Garden. The couple were surrounded by their family and closest friends. The First Couple will be spending the weekend at Camp David, forgoing a traditional honeymoon, and returning Sunday night to resume their duties. Sources inside the White House have said that an announcement regarding President Swan's second term will also be released Monday morning."_

All of the news outlets were going wild and the public was clamoring for photos from the ceremony. We hadn't decided whether we would release any or give any interviews regarding our wedding or marriage.

There would be a statement on Monday announcing that Edward was going to be dropped from the party ticket and Jasper Whitlock would be taking his place. My husband's short list had only included one name, Jasper's, and a simple explanation as to why he was nominating him as his successor. When we approached Jasper, he initially thought we weren't serious.

Here he was, a former political law professor currently working as the White House Chief of Staff and nearing his seventies. I know that I gave a compelling argument, but whatever he and Edward spoke about privately sealed the deal. The party approved, and we would move forward.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked as we unpacked in our room.

I turned to grin at him. "I'm thankful and I feel blessed."

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, and I lay my head on his chest. It's nice to be able to just be. We tried not to sneak around and for the most part we didn't. There were plenty of times though that we shared quiet kisses or touches, stolen glances, and even several nights together after Jasper confronted me.

The idea that even though we were in some of the most powerful positions in the country but we could finally just be us meant more than anything else to me; to us.

"I don't know what the future holds for us," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips softly to his. "But I'm really excited for it."

His fingers dance along my spine, and I giggle when he finds the zipper on my dress.

"You know what I'm really excited for?" He laughs as he lowers the zipper and walks me backwards towards the bed.

Later, after several examples of what he was excited for, we were eating dinner on the couch and watching some old black and white movie.

"Should we talk about the future?" He's wiping his mouth as he asks, and I'm not surprised in the slightest.

We've put off the conversation a little in the last few months. We've both been busy promoting Jasper as my running mate and gearing up for the wedding, so talks of our personal plans have fallen a bit to the wayside.

"What do you want to do?" I ask and turn so I can focus all my attention on him. His auburn hair is disheveled and his green eyes are bright. The five o'clock shadow has grown out since yesterday morning because he knows I like it that way.

"Are you asking what I want my platform to be?" He smirks, and we both laugh at the thought of 'The First Gentleman'.

"Sure, but I might not win." I say and reach for my wine glass and take a sip. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Contingency plans? Okay. When you win, I want my platform to be about the foster care system." He leans back and looks at me expectantly.

"That's a wonderful and noble idea, Edward," I say and weigh my words carefully. "I worry that it might be a too specific. What about social services or children's services?"

"That might be the way I go, but I want you to know where I'm leaning." He links his fingers with mine and smiles. "There are so many kids that need homes, even temporary ones."

"I didn't realize this was so important to you; I'm sorry." I feel terrible now, like I've let him down somehow. I should have known about this.

"Kate and I always thought about becoming foster parents. We would have been excellent candidates." He winks at me, and I know there isn't any remorse at the mention of Kate. She was his wife, but she was my friend.

"She said you two had looked into adoption," I prodded. I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going.

"We had." He cleared his throat, "After the cancer came back and we knew she probably wasn't going to make it, we just put everything on hold."

"Is adoption the route you want to explore now, with me? With us?" I ask gently.

"Do you know how difficult it would be, Bella?" He sighs and I know that he's done his homework, "There are classes and the applications, not to mention the home study, which could take up to two years."

"Ok, so the classes would be difficult, because, let's face it, we don't have any free time. And if word got out, it could turn into a nightmare," I say, my pragmatic nature coming out. "Could we wait? Or are you looking at a timeline?"

"I don't have a timeline. We're young enough that we don't have to worry about that just yet."

What Edward and I didn't realize is that we had more time than we knew.

I lost the Presidency in 2024.

I was devastated and relieved at the same time.

We took up residence in Seattle, and Edward decided he wanted to teach. I decided that, except for political obligations of a former United States President, I wanted to stay out of the limelight.

We found an adoption agency in Seattle about a year after we were settled in our home and began the application process, attending classes, and working closely with our social worker. We agreed to foster first and then, if the opportunity presented itself, move into adoption.

Then one day we got a visit from Jasper and our lives changed again.

"So, the party wants me to run? For President?"

"That's what I'm telling you." He smiles as he looks to both of us to gauge what we're thinking. "You've got the confidence of the party behind you, and we know the public loves you."

Edward stands and begins pacing. It's a trait he's picked up from me.

"What if I'm not ready?"

"You are. But even if you weren't, you would be by the time the election rolls around … or the next one," Jasper says with a smirk.

"Jasper, we're trying to foster … eventually adopt." Edward tugs at his hair, and I almost laugh out loud. "We're trying to live our lives."

"Well, I think Bella told me that you already fulfilled all the requirements. So, the agency just needs to place a child with you." Jasper knows; we've already spoken about this. I know Edward wants it all. He wants to be a father, in any capacity, but he also wants to run.

"I can't force a kid into a campaign." He shakes his head. "I need to think."

He walks out into the backyard and I smile at Jasper.

"You know, you haven't lost your tact," I say with a laugh, "Can you stay for dinner?"

"I have a plane to catch." He kisses my cheek and grabs his coat. "Talk to him."

Later that evening, when I broach the subject, Edward keeps flip flopping.

"If you argue like that in the debates, you won't get any votes." I'm teasing, but the look he gives me tells me it isn't appreciated. I grab his hand and pull until he's sitting down.

"Can I tell you something that might make you think differently?" I ask softly. He nods, and I pull him into my arms.

"We need to put our application on hold for the time being." He tries to remove himself from my arms, but I hug him tighter and rub his back. "Just for a couple of years. If you win, maybe longer, but at most just 18 months to two years."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant," I say, and I feel him still in my arms. "I still want to foster and adopt, but since this opportunity has come up, I'd like to focus on one kid at a time. At least until I get the hang of this whole motherhood thing."

"Wait ... what?" I finally let him up, and he just stares at me. "WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant," I say on a laugh and smile when the look of shock turns into awe and wonder.

"So, I'm not running." He smiles triumphantly, "Because all my time and energy should be focused on you and that little bean." He pokes my stomach lightly.

"Absolutely not." My resolve is firm. "Jackie Kennedy gave birth just after the election. She made it through and gave birth to JFK Jr. I can do it; I'm strong and healthy."

"We are the strangest political couple in history," Edward murmurs as he kisses me softly. I hum in agreement.

"Maybe. I'm a former US President married to a former Vice President, who is going to announce his candidacy, and we'll have, what, a two-year-old by inauguration?" I laugh as he trails kisses along my throat, neck, and down to my collar bone.

"Our life certainly isn't boring," he says and stares at me. "So, what are they going to call you when I win?"

My laughter is muffled by his kiss, and I know that, while our life is anything but boring, and never will be, it's our life. Even in the shadow of the public eye, we'll live it our way.


End file.
